


Black Coffee

by AshNine



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Angst and Tragedy, Dialogue Heavy, Doctors & Physicians, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshNine/pseuds/AshNine
Summary: A doctor and an assistant have a talk.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Pekoyama Peko
Kudos: 2





	Black Coffee

I found him in the break room, a cup of black coffee nestled in his hands. His usual firm grip was shaky, his eyes focused on something beyond the dark liquid. Carefully, I took the empty seat on the bench next to him, not so close as to be touching, but near enough to feel the warmth radiating off his skin. 

He was frowning, his hazel eyes droopy and his auburn eyebrows furrowed. Sure, he'd been upset countless times in our lives but this was something different. His sorrow radiated off him in waves, a dark cloud of misery raining down upon his shoulders. As I moved to touch his shoulder, he hunched over further, resting his elbows on his thighs. 

Neither of us made a move to break the silence. Instead, we stood stagnant in limbo, the ticking of the wall clock a deafening roar to our tired ears. His coat was cast away, haphazardly tossed on the table, and his sleeves were rolled up. In all of my years, I don't think I've ever seen him so tired, so very empty. 

_“Maybe I'm not cut out for this.”_

A whisper, just barely audible. I shook my head, gripping the edge of my skirt. 

_“You're more than qualified. Your schooling-”_

_“Fuck my schooling. What's the point if I freeze?”_

_“Well, cadavers are quite different than a live being.”_

_“You don't think I know that?”_

I paused, understanding his point. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he sighed. A beat passed before he spoke again. 

_“I feel like shit.”_

_“And for good reason.”_

_“I'm such a damn idiot.”_

_“Putting yourself down will amass no success.”_

Anger. 

_“You don't think I know that, Peko?”_

_“...my apologies.”_

A sigh.

_“No. I'm sorry. I shouldnta snapped at you like that.”_

_“It's to be expected.”_

_“No it ain't. You're my nurse, not some servant.”_

_“I see no difference in our line of work.”_

_“If you're tryina cheer me up, you're failing.”_

Another brief moment of silence fell over the two of us. I placed my hand on his shoulder, feeling the man stiffen for a second before relaxing into my touch. He leaned slightly closer, only a hair of a difference really, but it was all I needed at this moment. 

_“I think you did wonderful despite the outcome.”_

_“Means jack if the patient dies at the table.”_

_“You tried to prevent it.”_

_“And failed.”_

_“As we all do.”_

_“Definitely not helping.”_

With a shake of his head, he stood up and paced over to the sink. Setting his cup to the side, he turned the knob and watched the water pour, before diving his hands in and splashing his face. Cutting the water off, he pulled out a brown paper towel from the dispenser and blotted his face dry. 

_“I killed her.”_

_“You attempted to save her.”_

_“I severed her anterior cerebral.”_

_“You were quick to cauterize.”_

_“Not quick enough.”_

_“But you still managed to seal it off.”_

_“The damage was already done.”_

_“She's not dead, you know.”_

_“Might as well be. You know you can't just recover from that.”_

He laughed slightly, a troubled look of disbelief spreading across his face. 

_“She's a fuckin’ turnip now.”_

_“She would be thankful for your efforts.”_

With a loud crash, he slammed his hands on to the table, rattling the metal bars supporting it. He was on the verge of tears; that much was evident. 

_“I fucking killed my sister!”_

_I blinked slowly, my heart aching for the man. I'm not the best with words but…I at least needed to try._

_“She would be happy knowing you spent 16 hours trying to save her.”_

_“16 hours for what?! To stand here and bitch? Efforts aren't going to bring her back.”_

_“Neither is self-depreciation.”_

_“I fucking know that Peko!”_

With a grunt, he snatched his coffee off the counter and bottomed it out in two large gulps. Crumpling the paper cup, he threw it towards the wastebasket, missing. I wasn't sure if he noticed. If he did, he made no move to pick it up. 

_“I swear to God, this will never happen again.”_

With that, he exited the room, the sliding door clicking shut behind him. I sat for a moment, before rubbing my arms. It was cold, as he took all the fire of determination along with him as he set out to say his goodbyes.


End file.
